User blog:TheKrazyStew/List: Paxadoran Variants
Hey guys, The Krazy Stew here! This is a list of some of my variants in no particular order. More to come later. #Krazy - Original variant, and one of the only splits to occur on Earth. After Shadow Krazy's attack, he stayed in Paxadora. #Shadow Krazy - Shadow variant, being the first ever to exist. He attacked the regular variants, killing one, forcing the variants to part ways. #Mario Krazy - As the name implies, Krazy based off the Mario universe. Looks like Toy Krazy, with Mario's american outfit (seen here). However, he has a "K" on his hat instead of an "M". After Shadow Krazy's attack, he was sent to the Mushroom Kingdom. #Krazy Man - Krazy based off the Mega Man universe. Yellow face, with red helmet and buster and yellow body. Body was built collaboratively by The First and Dr. Light. After Shadow Krazy's attack, he was sent to the Mega Man universe. #P.E.P. - Paxadora Emergency Protocol. While not necessarily a variant, P.E.P. will take over for Krazy Man or the animatronic Krazy whenever something prevents them from activating normally. #Yoshi Krazy - As the name implies, Krazy as a Yoshi, colored yellow. Wears red shoes, unlike other yellow Yoshis, who wear green shoes. After Shadow Krazy's attack, he was sent to Dinosaur Land. #Sheriff Doggenflap - A red, cartoonish anthropomorphic dog variant. Killed by Shadow Krazy, but still appears from time to time as a ghost. #Penguin Krazy - A red, cartoonish anthropomorphic penguin variant. After Shadow Krazy's attack, he was sent to Club Penguin. #Squishy - A yellow, anthropomorphic penguin variant. He was once the leader of the Paxadoran army, but is now retired. #Krazy Snail - A brown-shelled snail variant. While it seems normal at first, hidden away in its shell is a rocket that allows it to travel 0.01 mps under the speed of light. Krazy-Stew often uses Krazy Snail to escape out-of-control threads or to arrive at a scene quickly. #Krazy Shore - A yellow horse variant. When not pressed for time and using Krazy Snail, Krazy-Stew often likes to get around riding Krazy Shore. #Kirby Krazy - A variant based off Kirby. He resembles Kirby's "chalk" color scheme. After Shadow Krazy's attack, he was sent to Popstar. He has an odd liking towards his favorite tree. #Legend of Zelda Krazy - A variant based off Link. After Shadow Krazy's attack, he was sent to Hyrule. #Animatronic Krazy - The Krazy we all know and love from this very Wiki and its roleplays. After Shadow Krazy's attack, Krazy was built and sent to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. #Pokémon Krazy - The Paxadoran Pokémon, originally a humanoid variant until attacked by a mysterious Pokémon that looks like Mewtwo, but with an orange tail. Afterwards, he was transformed into a Pokémon resembling the original Krazy. After Shadow Krazy's attack, he was sent to the Sinnoh region. #Karzy - A variant based off Frogger. He resembles Frogger, except with red eyes instead of purple. #Minecraft Krazy - As the name implies, Krazy based off the Minecraft universe. He owns his own galaxy named after StewCraft Industries. After Shadow Krazy's attack, he was taken to the Minecraft universe. #Crazy - An insane variant, and that's really saying something considering he's a Krazy. He is kept in an asylum in Paxadora. #Krazy Mii - The main Krazy variant of the Nintendo and Smash universes. After Shadow Krazy's attack, he was sent to the Mii Maker, from which he could access other universes within Nintendo's reach. #Destiny Krazy - A Krazy based off Destiny, with the class Hunter and subclass Bladedancer. #P.R.O.B. - Paxadoran Robotic Operating Buddy, based off Nintendo's Family Computer Robot. #Gemvel - A variant based off Summoner's War. He is a Wind element Penguin Knight. Category:Blog posts